charmedrewritefandomcom-20200214-history
Melinda Halliwell Wyatt
Melinda Phoebe Halliwell Wyatt is a Witch-Whitelighter Is the oldest child of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. Sh e is Is the older sister of Rebecca and Sarah Halliwell Wyatt and the 3dr oldest of the 2nd generation after her cousins Patricia and Pacey. Melinda is the prophesied Twice-Blessed Child, Melinda was going to be one of the most powerful witches to ever walk the Earth. History Pre-Birth Originally, Melinda's parents were forbidden to be together due to rules imposed on them by the Elders, as Leo was Piper's whitelighter. However, due the Charmed Ones and Leo saving all Elders from the warlock Eames and at the request of some supportive Elders, such as Gideon, the entire council eventually allowed the two to get married. Following the revelation of Piper's pregnancy, it was believed by Piper and her sisters, that her unborn child was a girl, Melinda; the child that Piper saw in the future, the same future in which her sister Phoebe was still alive. Piper later discovered, to her astonishment and wonder, that her unborn child had incredible powers, and was actually able to perform spectacular feats of magic while still in the womb. During Piper's distressing pregnancy, she began to have doubts about motherhood and her ability to keep the unborn baby safe. However, during an encounter with Necron, and with help from her mother, Piper was able to overcome her doubts. The baby was also able to heal many of the wounds Piper sustained from fighting evil. Birth Piper went into labor on the day Wiccan Festival of Lights, or Imbolc which coincidentally was the same day as the Aurora Borealis.With the knowledge of the ancient prophecy of the "twice-blessed child," the entire magical community believed that this special child was Piper's. Because of the astrological circumstances combined with the Wiccan sabbath, all forms of magic ceased on this "holy day" to welcome the child into the world. Taking advantage of this, a sorcerer named Cronn concocted a plan to kidnap the child and raise it to be evil. Paige and Patricia, with the aid of Victor, the girls father and Andy, Prue's husband were able to vanquish Cronyn and his partner Doris. Then in the quiet moments, surrounded by their family, Prue and Piper gave birth to Their babies, Piper 's baby was a girl after Melinda's birth, the Wiccan sabbath ended, Aurora Borealis ceased, and magic was restored. With Melinda destined to be the twice-blessed one, the sisters vowed to protect their niece along with Prue's son and daughter knowing that evil would certainly make many attempts to kill or take them.Grams was over joy meeting her and but not her cousin Pacey after the Necromancer vanquish Grams performed her and Pacey's Wiccaning. Kidnapping Attempts Precautions were made to protect the child, although there were nearly successful kidnap attempts and some "interferences" from Melinda herself. When her aunt Paige installed an evil-alarm to protect him from demons, Melinda soon understood that when the alarm set off her parents and aunts and cousin would come running to her. She started to use her magic to set the alarm off, causing her parents and aunts and cousin much stress. Shortly after her parents and aunts and cousin discover this, a hawker and mercenary demon attacked and attempted to take the infant. This caused her aunt Paige to become very overprotective of Melinda. She became more obsessed with finding the demons who were trying to kidnap the infant. When Piper and Prue paid no attention to her claims, Paige took matters into her own hands, disguising herself as a demon and venturing off into the demonic black market. She was captured instead, held hostage and tortured by the two demons. Frustrated that they had not gone with Paige, Piper and Prue massacred the demons in the market and saved Paige. Piper and Prue returned to the market were they were confronted by The Crone. She surrendered to the sisters and announced that a law was going to be made to cease any further kidnapping attempts on the child, claiming that the costs of war will far outweigh the benefits. Unbeknown to Piper, Prue, and Paige, the Crone herself sought to kidnap the child in an effort to see her future. She succeeded in her endeavor though Paige was able to vanquish her. Her final words were a warning of a great power yet to come; Melinda's. Excalibur Being the true heir to the legendary sword Excalibur, Melinda is one of the only two people in the world that can wield the sword, with the other person being her mother as the Lady of the Lake. Melinda has used the sword to telekinetically stab Mordaunt, who stole the sword and attempted to kill Melinda. Since Melinda was only one year old when her family learned about her status as the heir to Excalibur, her mother decided that she had to wait until she as at least eighteen before she could use it. Dark Future It was revealed that in the future, Melinda and her cousin Pacey will take control of the Underworldd and the mortal world and rule with a mighty fist, believing that power is everything. she developed a cruel outlook on the world and gave herself a virtual paradise, while the rest of the world lived in a veritable dystopia. She turned the manor into a museum after the Charmed Ones were killed under unknown circumstances. She was described as akin to the Source of All Evil since she has control of demons and the Underworld. Though she wanted Pamela and Rebecca the Witch and the Whitelighter from the future, to rule with them (possibly as a direct underling), Melinda was willing to kill her if she did not join their ranks. In this future, she was ruthless and would kill anyone who upsets her, even those she was closest to. However, Rebecca and Pamela was able to escape and return to the present to attempt to prevent this future from occurring. Changing the Future When the sisters and Leo and Andy learned from Rebecca that Melinda was going to turn evil her parents, aunts and uncles were once again placed in an uneasy position. The sisters then learned that Rebecca was actually Piper and Leo's second daughter, making her Melinda's sister. Rebecca protected Baby Melinda many times, trying to thin out every evil being and faction that could even possibly turn Melinda to their side. It was eventually discovered that Gideon, the Elder, was out to eliminate Pacey and Melinda, believing that it was too great of a risk to keep him alive. Rebecca ended up sacrificing her life for Melinda in an attempt to stop Gideon which then enraged Leo to the point where he killed Gideon who had been chasing Pacey and Melinda around the Underworld. Doing this changed the future as it turns out that Gideon hunting Pacey and Melinda in the Underworld for months caused the young boy and young girl emotional damage that would lead to them becoming the tyrant they was in Pamela and Rebecca future. Normal Childhood After the births of the twins Sarah and Rebecca. Melinda started orbing her babies sisters all over the place because she felt neglected, however, Grams was able to stop their sibling rivalry with a spell. Melinda created a version of Leo during a time when Leo was on the brink of craziness . Leo and Piper managed to talk to her and gave her words of encouragement, confirming their love of her, and she got rid of Evil Leo. Maintaining a Normal Life Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making': The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. Active Powers *'Orb Shield:' The ability to create a protective force field of translucent blue energy that rendered herself or the ones she wished to protect safe from harm. * Telekinetic Orbing: The ability to transport things through orbs with the power of one's mind alone. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move things with the power of one's mind alone. *'Whitelighter Powers' *'Orbing': The ability to teleport through use of orbs. As a Whitelighter-Witch, Melinda possesses the ability to orb. As she entered her terrible two's, Melinda would orb around the house, much to Piper's dismay. *'Healing': The ability to heal any injury. Even as a developing fetus, Melinda also demonstrated the power to heal her mother from the inside. Two years after her birth, Melinda was able to heal her mother from a deadly coma. However, her family preferred her not being exposed to injuries to avoid traumatizing her. *'Photokinesis': The ability to manipulate light and orbs Melinda displayed this ability as an infant. Melinda used this power by making orbs appear around her eyes in an attempt to scare Piper's dates away. *'Sensing': The ability to locate those she is close to. During her infancy, Melinda is able to sense her father She can also sense the presence of a demon. *''Of Telekinesis'' **'Crushing': The ability to create force around an object, squashing it as a result. Future power *''Of Telekinetic Orbing'' *'Remote Orbing': The ability to orb another individual to another location without orbing oneself. Melinda once used this power to orb baby Sarah and baby Rebecca away. Excalibur Being the true heir to the legendary sword Excalibur, Melinda is one of the only two people in the world that can wield the sword, with the other person being her mother as the Lady of the Lake. Melinda has used the sword to telekinetically stab Mordaunt, who stole the sword and attempted to kill Melinda Since Melinda was only a toddler when her family learned about her status as the heir to Excalibur, her mother decided that she had to wait until she was at least eighteen before she could use it. Gallery baby Melinda.png|Melinda age 1 year Melinda Halliwell Wyatt.png Screencap_PiperandMelinda.jpg 5x1418leosdream6au.jpg 64b2c09b37d8fab6dfeb9475a848c783.jpg|Melinda age 2 Lilly Orbing.jpg|Melinda orbing RK.jpg|evil Melinda MV5BMTQ0MTY1OTUzM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMDQ5MzUyMjE@._V1_.jpg|Melinda in the good Future Personality She very optioned on the world. Phobia Melinda's biggest fear is that she will become evil, like her counterparts from other timelines. Category:Characters Category:2nd Generation Category:Witches Category:Warren Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Magical beings Category:Halliwell Family